Pure Torture
by Duchessx
Summary: Hermione and Draco are in detention for Snape...together. Things start to heat up a little between them...but it may have fatal consequences for both.


It wasn't my choice to be put… no stuck here with you," she said coldly to the person sitting across from me, staring directly at me.

"And you think I'm just bursting with joy to be here with you? I don't even know why I'm here," he said just as coldly.

This was pure torture on both of them. Hermione was sure Snape meant to do just that when he assigned our detentions.

"So, inform me, what did goodie-two-shoes Granger do to get a detention?" Draco said in an amused voice.

She ignored him. After seven years, it wasn't really that difficult anymore.

"Talk to me, Mudblood. Talk to your superior," he taunted her.

"Fuck you, Malfoy," she said, almost losing her temper.

"Well, we aren't feeling very friendly, are we? What's the matter? Not that many notches on your bedpost, Granger?" he said. She could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Shut up you insecure little fag, or you will regret it," Hermione said in a low voice.

They sat in silence for the longest time. Hermione thought, "I always thought it was cold in this dungeon. Why is it suddenly so hot?" She started to take off her cloak, and unbuttoned the top few buttons of her shirt.

When she looked over at Draco, he was staring at her intently.

"What the hell are you looking at, Dra… Malfoy?" she asked defensively.

He smirked and said, "Who would have known that there was a figure under those robes?"

Hermione rolled my eyes. "Pervert," she said under my breath.

"I mean," he said, going on, "Who would've guessed that you were actually a girl?" He started to laugh in a cruel way.

"Look," she said, but stopped. Under those snide remarks, she actually heard what Draco was trying to say. "Is Dra… Malfoy actually complimenting me?" she thought. She looked down and smiled to herself.

"And what, may I ask, is so damn funny?" he said, breaking through her thoughts.

Her smile faded. "What am I doing? Who cares if he compliments me?"

"Answer me, Granger. What's so funny?" He kept his voice soft, but she could tell it was a command.

"Who do you think you are commanding, Malfoy? Don't you dare talk to me like that," she said coldly, looking up at him. "Why shouldn't I? You are nothing but a filthy fucking Mud……"

"Shut the hell up. Why are you so horrible? Why are you even like this?" she screamed at him.

He looked up at her, shocked and shaken up from being yelled at.

"You aren't like this all the time! And I know it," she said, sitting back and folding her arms.

His eyes snapped on her, "How the hell would you know how I'm like at all? How I'm like any of the time?"

"Your enemies know you even better than your best friends. And how could I not. I mean haven't exactly been a quiet passerby the seven years we have been at Hogwarts," she said quietly, "I see you with your friends all the time, now. I see you being half-decent to people now, even Harry and Ron. But it seems that you've directed all of your hate towards me and me only," she said.

She looked toward him and waited for him to say something, but he just looked at the floor.

She went on, "What is it about me? Voldemort is gone, your "parents are lifeless in Azkaban, yet you still treat me like something under your shoe. Why? You are smart, I know that. But you are a very ignorant person, Draco Malfoy."

There was silence between them for a matter of seconds, when she got up to leave. "Screw this," she thought, "I can serve another detention for Snape."

When she got to the door, it suddenly slammed shut…and locked itself.

She turned around and looked at Draco, and he was staring at her very absorbedly. "Odd, Snape took our wands before he left," she thought.

"Well OBVIOUSLY, Hermione, a person that's not-so-ignorant as you can figure that out," he said in a low angry voice. She hit a nerve that he didn't even know was there.

"What did you just call me?" she said, not noticing he had just read her thoughts.

"Hermione, or isn't that your name?

"Whatever," she said walking to the opposite side of the room, away from him.

"No you will not sit over there away from me," he exclaimed, "You started this conversation, so we are going to finish it."

"Really? And just how are you going to get me to sit anywhere near you?" She sat down in a chair, and looked at him.

"Like this," he said simply. Then suddenly she was in front of him, mere inches away, still in her chair.

"How are you doing this?" she yelled. But she already knew the answer; Draco could do wandless magic.

"Bastard," I yelled at him.

He ignored her and gave her the answers to all of her questions, "Why do I direct all of my hate towards you? Because, all my fucking life, that's how I was raised to treat muggle-borns. If egotistical maniacs like my parents raised you, you would've even learned to hate yourself…" he said. But she wasn't listening to him.

They had never been this close to each other before, and she could see every detail of his face perfectly. His beautiful eyes, which everyone thought were gray but were blue, that you could actually lose yourself in, were staring at me with concern and hurt. His white blond hair fell to his shoulders in perfect layers and framed his face. And he wasn't deathly pale anymore.

" And last," he said breaking into her thoughts, "I was horrible to you to keep myself from doing this. He put his hand lightly on Hermiones' cheek and kissed her lightly on the lips.

It took her completely by surprise, and she just sat there and let him kiss her. Then she came back to her senses and pulled away.

"What are you doing?" she said looking into his eyes.

"Kissing you."

He kissed her again, and this time she didn't hesitate to kiss him back.

She didn't understand all the feeling that was running through her at that moment, but she didn't care.

He licked her bottom lip and she allowed his tongue to enter her mouth. He kissed her with passion that she didn't even know he could posses, and a hunger that was not only calling out for her to kiss him… but for her as a person.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and thought, "I'm kissing Draco Malfoy. Sex God of Slytherin Draco Malfoy."

He pulled back and smiled at her, and yes you read right: a full out, beautiful smile.

"God Hermione, I wanted to do that for so long. But now I want to say, I HAVE to say…" he hesitated. But didn't go on.

She tried to coax him to say it, " Go on Draco, say what you have to say, hun."

"I wanted to say," he hesitated but went on, "Goodbye, Mudblood."

He pulled out his wand faster than anyone could have seen. Then he said the deadly unforgivable as he pointed his wand at Hermione.

"There," he said out loud, "I am finally going to prove my loyalty and servitude to my new master and everyone else."

He felt pride and sorrows as he looked at Hermione's dead body lying on the floor.

He knelt down next to it and picked up her head. He kissed her still warm lips, and looked now her lifeless eyes. "I'm sorry, Hermione. It had to be this way. I love you."


End file.
